Avatar : The Beginning
by Ma'amIsabelleCC
Summary: El Avatar es la única persona en el mundo de los vivos que puede comunicarse con el mundo de los espíritus es el que mantiene la paz en ambos mundos. Pero además de su deber para con ambos mundos, el Avatar también tiene un deber para con su propia familia.
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

_El Avatar es la única persona en el mundo de los vivos que puede comunicarse con el mundo de los espíritus es el que mantiene la paz en ambos mundos. Pero además de su deber para con ambos mundos, el Avatar también tiene un deber para con su propia familia._

* * *

_N/A: _Hola a todos, me llamo Isabel soy nueva aquí en fanfiction mis series favoritas son Glee y Avatar, me gustan los libros de Harry Potter y un poco los de Crepúsculo. Mi idolo es Michael Jackson y mis bandas favoritas son Los Beatles y One Direction. Esta es mi primera historia espero les guste y me den la oportunidad de que la lean y disfruten tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndola. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	2. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

El amanecer, siempre fue algo mágico. La forma en que el sol se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo, iluminando y dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche. Unas cuantas nubes se iban formando, se podían empezar a ver las aves volando el ya iluminado cielo. Un grito se escucho en lo más alto de una torre, rodeada de otras construcciones parecidas, cada una tenia una elegancia sublime y desprendían una tranquilidad y paz que calmaría hasta la fiera más feroz.

Estas eran torres, templos, pertenecientes a los Nómadas Aire, hombres y mujeres que dominaban el elemento del aire, personas pacíficas y amables de buen corazón siempre pensando en la paz de ellos y los que los rodean.

El templo de los Nómadas Aire se alzaba majestuoso sobre la cima de la cadena montañosa Patola, con inmensas torres de piedra. Se podían apreciar los Bisontes voladores, los primeros maestros aire, en grupos pequeños ya sea bien volando o siendo alimentados por los maestros aire. En el costado de una torre, se podía ver un campo de Airball donde unos niños estaban jugando. En los árboles alrededor del templo se podían apreciar los Lémures Alados volando de un lado a otro disfrutando de la brisa fresca que soplaba aquella mañana.

En una de las torres, en la que se escuchó el primer grito, se encontraba una mujer encinta, que se encontraba en labor de parto, rodeada de las sanadoras que iban de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación. Al lado derecho de la mujer se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes el cual iba vestido con unas túnicas naranjas y rojas, sosteniendo la mano de la mujer y del lado izquierdo se encontraba una niña de no más de 4 años de edad de cabello parecido al del hombre y de ojos grises azulados que daban la impresión de ser de cristal, tenia su pequeña mano agarrada en el cabecero de la cama donde se encontraba su madre.

Con un último grito, se escuchó un llanto, seguidos de gritos de júbilo, una de las sanadoras agarró al bebé recién nacido y con agua lo limpió, envolvió en una pequeña sabana y se lo entregó a la madre que ahora tenía lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo de traer a su pequeño hijo al mundo. El hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro besó la frente de su mujer y la de su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

La mujer con una sonrisa se sentó en la cama y con una sonrisa le dio el bebé a la pequeña a su lado, ella con mucho cuidado lo tomó en sus brazos, le dio una mirada a su madre y ella sabiendo lo que su pequeña quería asintió con una sonrisa. La niña con una gran sonrisa se inclinó y besó suavemente la pequeña frente de su hermano menor.

- Bienvenido, _Aang_.

* * *

N/A: Bueno aqui esta el prólogo espero les guste c:


	3. Piloto

**_Piloto_**

- Separa más las piernas Aang.- dijo con una sonrisa viendo a su pequeño hermano, practicar sus movimientos de Airbending

- No creo ser capaz de separarlas más Aly.- le respondió Aang a su hermana mayor viéndola con una expresión ceñuda en su rostro

-Bueno, si no fueras tan enano podrías.- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No soy enano.- le mandó una mirada ofendida.- solo que los demás son mas altos que yo.- le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- Si, aja. Venga Aang vamos a seguir.- le dijo riendo

-No puedo, es muy difícil esta postura. No creo que pueda.- dijo con un suspiro

- Boberías si puedes ven.- le dijo ella acercándose a el y ayudándolo en su postura. Al acercarse a el observó sus tatuajes de maestro aire obtenidos hace algunos meses, con tan solo 12 años. Ella los obtuvo unas semanas antes de cumplir los 16 años, eso no hace mucho. Como tradición las maestras aire que obtienen sus tatuajes deben de tener la parte superior de la cabeza libre de cabello para que se pudieran apreciar, pero ella no era seguidora de algunas tradiciones, pese a las objeciones ella conservó su cabello largo, la flecha asomándose debajo de el.- Viste que no era tan complicado?.- le dijo sonriéndole maternalmente

- Si, muchas gracias Aly.- le dijo inclinándose con la palma derecha recta y la izquierda en un puño apoyándose en la derecha, una forma de mostrar respeto, tradicional de los maestros aire.

Ignorando el saludo de respeto y pese a las protestas de Aang, lo atrajo en un abrazo y le besó en la sien. Aang le devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco vació de su cuello. Más que su hermana, era como su madre. Tras la partida de sus padres, Aang siendo un bebé de tan solo 3 meses quedo al cuidado de los monjes pero fue su hermana quien estuvo a su lado todos estos años. Ella era su modelo a seguir, además del monje Gyatso, ella estuvo con él en cada momento de su vida y lo apoyo en todo, ella estuvo con el cuando los monjes le dijeron que era el Avatar, ella se mantuvo con el cuando todos sus amigos le dieron la espalda por su nuevo titulo, y el sabía que ella estaría con el siempre que el la necesitara. Con un último apretón la dejo ir y le sonrió dulcemente con esa sonrisa que sabia, ella adoraba de el, y ella se la devolvió. Cuando sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a los cinco monjes, guías del Templo Aire del Sur.

-Avatar Aang, Si-Fu Alyssa.- dijo el mayor de ellos inclinándose con el ya conocido saludo, los demás siguiendo su ejemplo.- Requerimos de su presencia en la sala principal joven Alyssa, el avatar Aang podrá quedarse aquí un momento y seguir practicando sus posturas de aire control.- Aly miró a su hermano y pudo notar un destello de temor en sus ojos gris-azulado, tan parecidos a los de ella y los de su madre, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora siguió a los monjes, sin advertir que una vez salieron de su vista, Aang los siguió sigilosamente desde lejos.

* * *

- Y díganme si no es mucha molestia, ¿Para qué requieren de mi presencia?.- dijo ella a los monjes cortésmente, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados.

El que había hablado primero anteriormente le dirigió una mirada a sus compañeros y se giró a verla, ella distinguió en sus ojos que lo que le iban a decir no iba a ser muy satisfactorio de oír. Al dirigir su mirada a su casi padre, el monje Gyatso, vio que el no la miraba a los ojos lo cual hizo que aumentara la sensación de que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que iba a oír.

- Hemos estado conversando, y hemos decidido a enviar al Avatar Aang al Templo del Aire del Norte, en donde podrá aprender la disciplina del aire control en su forma más avanzada guiado por los mejores maestros aire que se encuentran allá.- Su cerebro se desconectó por un momento del plano terrenal, imágenes de ella y Aang pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, Aang cuando nació, Aang cuando dio sus primeros pasos, Aang cuando dijo su primera palabra, Aang practicando aire control por primera vez, Aang alejándose lentamente de ella y sin poder hacer nada. Una vez salida de sus pensamientos les dirigió a los monjes una mirada que hizo que el que dijo esas palabra retrocediera un poco en su asiento.

-No permitiré que alejen a mi hermano de mi ¿Oyeron?.- les dijo dirigiéndoles una mirada fría que rara vez usaba con sus superiores.- Podrá ser el Avatar, pero sigue siendo MI hermano, MI familia y no permitiré que me lo arrebaten.- dijo levantándose y los monjes siguieron su ejemplo.

- Por esa razón deberá irse de aquí y alejarse de sus ataduras sentimentales, su deber es con el mundo no con juegos de Pai Shao.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada al monje Gyatso que agachó su cabeza en derrota.- ni con hermanas consentidoras, el debe entrenar no jugar, al Avatar no se le permite tener familia porque interfiere con su verdadero deber.

-¿Pero de qué están hablando? Es solo un niño.- les dijo furiosamente

-El es el Avatar, y se irá al Templo del Aire del Norte mañana al amanecer y es nuestra última palabra.- le dijo duramente.- ahora retírese a su habitación.

Ella devastada le mando una mirada de urgencia al que consideraba su padre, pero el con la mirada le respondió que hizo todo lo que pudo pero que no había opción. Con lágrimas en los ojos, salió de la sala y se fue corriendo sin haber notado a su hermano al lado de la puerta con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

* * *

Era muy avanzada la noche, cuando estalló una tormenta los sonidos de los rayos la despertaron de su sueño sobresaltada miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación. Recordó que una vez se fue de esa sala fue a su cuarto y lloro con todo el dolor de su corazón, ellos querían arrebatarle a su hermano solo porque era el Avatar, no quería pensar en su vida sin su pequeño manojo de energía y vitalidad.

Dispuesta a pasar al menos las últimas horas divirtiéndose con su hermano, tomó su planeador de la esquina en que se encontraba en su pequeña habitación y se dirigió al cuarto de Aang, entró sin tocar y al levantar la mirada le sorprendió la escena con la que se encontró. Aang estaba sobre el borde de la ventana con su planeador en mano y había una nota en la superficie de su cama. Al oír la puerta abierta Aang volteó con miedo a ver quien había entrado encontrándose con la mirada horrorizada de su hermana.

- ¿Aang pero que crees que haces?.- le dijo sobresaltada acercándose a el y tratar de que entrara.

- Me voy Aly, no quiero estar más aquí.- le dirigió una mirada llorosa.- te iba a dejar una nota para que nos encontráramos en los límites del templo. Si no tenerte es un requisito para ser el avatar, no quiero serlo

- Aang lo sé, se no quieres serlo pero también tienes que pensar en tu deber, no puedes cambiar lo que eres, no tenerte me mata por dentro, eres todo lo que tengo.- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.- Te quiero

- Y yo a ti Aly.- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma intensidad.- ven conmigo, vayámonos entrenaremos nosotros mismos y viajaremos a las diferentes ciudades a aprender los demás elementos.- dijo jalándola del brazo hacia la ya abierta ventana.

Ella lo pensó muy bien, sabia que no era lo ideal escapar de los problemas, pero si no lo hacia se llevarían a Aang lejos de ella, y eso si que no lo permitiría no importa que.

- Bien lo haré, vamos.- le dijo desplegando su planeador y siguiéndolo fuera de la ventana. Ambos hermanos volaron hacia el refugio donde aguardan los bisontes voladores. Ambos montaron a Appa y partieron sin mirar atrás al que había sido su hogar durante toda su vida. Mientras sobrevolaban el océano rumbo al norte, estalló una tormenta. Había grandes ráfagas de viento que hacían su vuelo inestable, la neblina no permitía ver nada, caían rayos y el mar se agitó, y entonces, _Nada._

A/N: Ok aqui esta el piloto, gracias a mis primeras lectoras Plistintake 0.o y celiamancera8 trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.

Au revoir!


End file.
